


失乐

by moleculesrar



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2:谍影行动
Genre: M/M, 失禁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: PWP脏





	失乐

**Author's Note:**

> 注：失禁梗，第二人称使用，OOC  
私设：井Sir箭头叶老师

他躺在密屋冰冷的石灰地上，屁股里被你塞着很粗会震动的玩具。

他惯没什么感情的，在腰部肌肉痉挛阴茎上缠裹的红绳更勒时，他还对你说，他勃起和后穴的酸痒「只是生理反应」。

他射精失败，如同他任务失败。可当你问他「要不要啊，阿井？」，他急够了，垂着头似丧家犬喃喃答着「要」。

「求您，董先生」是你的规矩，他低沉的嗓音循规蹈矩。你好奇他如今看起来如此强壮，肌肉裹在身上，为何却甘愿沦为一个「Fuck Toy」，一块案板上的淫肉，或许本性如此，从他父母遗弃他起注定他命下贱。所以在三小时前，你笑得好大声也绝非张狂，而是他想逃脱的那点小计谋逗笑了你。你用金色亲笔在他那块叫做会阴的鼓起的软肉上写下“FUCK”，大腿根连着屁股的左边写了“T”，右边写了“Y”，连上中间被怒撑开得圆洞，是已经被粘液晕开却依旧可以辨认的“FUCK TOY”。

你问他愿不愿意做Fuck Toy，他含着泪说他愿意。那时他粉嫩的乳头上挂着白灿的乳链，将乳晕扯高，将古铜色的乳房扯得变形，连流泪都带着低沉的淫叫。

毕竟他是你最美的造物，赐名权属于你。

他或许会想起这浑浑噩噩几十年，青年时，他也曾在基地里见到蝴蝶，只不过被蜘蛛网所缚，看够蝴蝶就垂着头也如丧家犬，乖乖走进你的办公室被你填满他的骚穴。像个三好学生上台领小红花。

你用皮鞋底熄灭烟头。他不在意这些，因为他很怕。

你知道他最想问：「我女儿怎么样？」，却因为你之前听烦了而不敢开口，于是他用一双楚楚可怜的眼，含着泪望向你，视线却忍不住滑落到你的皮鞋，死盯着然后急喘更甚。

你记得，三小时前这只脚曾碾上他的双腿之间。

他这之间很干净，是你帮了他的忙用剃刀为他剃干净，光秃秃的仿佛永远不会发育，做你的独家男孩。就像年少时你抱着他的头，嗅他愈发紧张的喘息，刮刀为他刮去青嫩刚发芽的胡渣，然后吻他干净光滑的脸颊。那时，他脸上挂着羞意，翻着你桌上放着的一本弥尔顿的《失乐园》，撒旦与上帝的斗争。

你可牢牢记得接下来几年他在警队内极速堕落，在你的监控器上他漂亮的眼睛落在另一个人身上，他偷偷的望着那个男人，在男人转身时，他露出那样纯真的从未给过你的笑容。他躲在更衣室无人的角落自渎，妄想瞒过你。

他似乎忘记了你对《失乐园》笑着说过的评价：“只有强权会赢”。

“如今那个人呢？留下来的不还是我？” 你像说「今天咖啡有点烫」一样轻松。在组织的密屋里，你命令他掘着屁股趴在长皮椅上。夹在他屁股里的按摩棒滑出来，你改成为他精心挑选了一根细皮棒。在一盏摇晃的白灯下，他无从保留，你的影子罩在他后背绷紧的皮肤上，如同紧拥。

他对你接下来要做的一切又害怕又紧张，兴奋得绷紧每一寸肌肉的线条，如同你去欧洲见到文艺复兴时留下的大理石雕刻。丰腴的屁股缝隙间，被你塞入不粗却伸到非常里面的细皮棒。他突然肩膀紧缩，大腿在发颤，饱满的脸颊上松弛的肉抖动了一下，太阳穴上青筋鼓起，嘟嘟囔囔，他求你不要戳他那个地方，徐徐竟有一滴精液从绑紧的阴茎漏出来。

如今他再次为你不能自控。

是你。不是那个人，他的老师。这是归属于你的荣光。

那个人可不清楚他有什么爱好，还以为他和他的脸还有他的耻处一样干净。他以为他的老师有资格珍惜他，可惜老师却不配扮「假父」令你贪吃的阿井满足。因为你才是井进贤阿Sir的真老师。如今他饱满的肉体似成熟的石榴多汁又甜蜜，他的穴如同他想离开组织的野心一样大口吞掉更多男人的浓精。怎么会有其他人懂呢？他们可没法令他尝到这入骨滋味。

就像现在他趴在椅子上求你让他射精，他那样厌恶你的皱着眉，又依赖你的攥着拳。就像你无数次教他，他又那样听话一样，他不断的说：“求您董先生，允许我高潮。”声音愈来愈走样，像松了弦的大提琴。

世界上怎会有第二个人填满他空虚的内心，让他祈求得到高潮的机会。

你像抱着男孩把尿一样，双手捧着他粗壮有力的大腿，将它们分开露出一大块潮湿而不愿见人的耻肉。没有晒黑的内裤印子扣在他私处，被玩弄的一片潮红从白嫩的皮肤下映出，然后他看你的眼神如同看不存在于生命中的父亲，那才是他不曾露于人前的真表情，看着你像看统治一切的缔造者，乖乖被钉在你的阴茎上，将整根粗烫的肉茎吞进去，任你处置他发浪的骚穴。细得夸张的腰收紧，唯独小腹处顶起一块，连他的腹肌也包不住。

他说他知错了，这太刺激过头他求你原谅。他无法不将双腿挤在一起，软肉在肚皮堆出几条粘着淫水的轻褶，然后红绳同他的耐力一同松了，热液喷了出来。

你有几分惊讶他喷出的不是精液。而是歪在他左侧大腿上的无用老二尿湿他大腿，皮肤受了烫一下下哆嗦起来，红绳掉在地上，被尿液润湿，无法勒住贪心的阿井满足他的私欲。

你抓住他的阴茎，你知道他一定会因此尖叫大哭，摇着头再次露出憎恨又耻辱的表情。你的手指压在他正流淌尿液的马眼，将没有尿完尿爽的体液揉回去。他嗯嗯啊啊胡乱的一边叫一边说话，眼睛瞪的浑圆，一口气上了好久，才勉强说道。

“我再……再也不敢了。”

你知道他是真的不敢了，因为他扭得乳链都甩起来，大腿更软趴趴的，被你撞得臀肉连着大腿根摆出肉浪。你用按摩棒震他的会阴，那片熟透了的软肉像红蚌肉似的贴着震动按摩棒蠕动，他两瓣屁股收紧时夹出肉坑。

很快他就说他还想尿，像结婚几年尝遍禁果的少妇咬着嘴唇害羞的“嗯嗯啊啊”，大腿被你分至极限别提多适合做这事。

你如此戏耍他几次，每次手指碰上他敏感如装饰品的阴茎，将漏出几滴的尿液揉回，听他尖叫着抓你的手臂，更加乖到离谱得用肉穴吮那根雄壮肉柱上凸起的纹路。

他怕极了，他的胆子总是那么小。你提到他的老师还有他老师死时的模样，他痉挛着发出呼哧声，憋不住眼泪哭起来。

你允许他在你面前尿出来，可他被禁锢太久却做不到。你想，谁叫井进贤骨子里是臣服，牵久了的狗离不开旧主人。也不会认新主人。

细细的一根玻璃棒，是你的恩赐。你问过他要不要恩赐，他那样迫切的要。他紧张的汗顺着额头流淌。你一手捏着他的圆润的龟头，玻璃棒撑开尿道噗嗤一声插进深处，刚好从另一面抵在他腺体上。

他亦折服于你的温柔，随着你帮忙一点点流淌。意识全无，高潮的电流感一点点笼上全身，他张着大腿在你怀中眼白上翻。

其实你不记得当年看《失乐园》，见到一张由古斯塔夫·多雷绘于1866年的插图。你看到了恶魔不身处地狱，而来自天堂，击败了天使致其陨落于天空。

但你根本不在意，你只会对井进贤说：「你没有任何用处，你只是一个Fuck Toy」。

他躺在他弄湿的水泥地上。接着他哭了，因为你继续说「但组织爱你」。

\-------------------------------

注：梗来自使徒2的一张海报，背景致敬了古斯塔夫·多雷为弥尔顿的《失乐园》所作的一张插画。


End file.
